Yoyle City
}}Yoyle City is an abandoned fictional city in Yoyleland, located at the base of the Yoyle Mountain. It is seen in the fifth episode of BFDIA, "The Long-lost Yoyle City", as it was traveled through by FreeSmart. It had been abandoned for quite some time according to the characters' quotes on the city and judging from the inside of a building in the city. The reasons why it is abandoned is unknown. The Yoyle City code and files can be downloaded on GitHub here. Attractions * In the city, there's a high tower called "Yoyle Needy". According to Cary Huang, it is taller than the Washington Space Needle. * There is also a stadium in the City known as Yoyle Stadium. It's unknown what sport is played there, though, given the design, it's possible that it was an American football field, though it is not located near or on the United States. * There's a museum with artifacts and objects which are used for special purposes, as seen in "Welcome Back". Statistics According to two different videos made by Carykh, the statistics of Yoyle City are as follows:Yoyle City: Behind the ScenesMore Yoyle City Stuff *Yoyle City is 8.3 km2 in area, but Yoyleland altogether is 225km2. *Yoyle Needy has an equivalent height of 210 meters, which is close to the Space Needle's, 184 meters. *Yoyle City had a population of 215,097 (currently 0). It is unknown why it became abandoned. *If Yoyle City was real, it would be the second densest city, after Mumbai, India. *Yoyle City had a total of 7,984,576 windows. *The total area for the field of Yoyle Stadium is 100x50 meters, the whole stadium is 200x150 meters, but one problem is that each row of seats is 5 meters wide and high, which is unrealistically big. *Yoyle Mountain has a height of 5,580 meters (18,307 ft.). If it is a real mountain, it would be the 206th highest mountain in the world. *Yoyleland has more wild trees than trees in the city with a total of 179,034,521. That completely dwarfs the total city trees, 281,164. Of those trees, 27% are Spiky, 13% are Green Ball, 28% are Yoyle bushes and 32% are Pink Ball. Trivia *Yoyle City was made using the software Processing 1.5.1. *All of the building names in Yoyle City are randomized by picking a beginning name and an ending name, out of 120 names each. There are 14,400 combinations altogether. *2546 lines of code were used to create Yoyle City, which was just slightly less than BFDIA 5b. *Each frame during the Yoyle City scene took 58 seconds to render on average. *In the intro for IDFB, if you look closely in the reflection of Yoyle City in the water, you can see UFOs above Yoyle City. That's probably how the people left the town. *Yoyle City in IDFB possibly used archived screenshots when the contestants are walking around, due to no new shots being added, and how pixelated some areas look. *Apparently, potatoes can't grow in Yoyle City because there is too little sunlight there. **This could possibly go for other crops too, but it is unknown if this is true. *Yoyle City has a real-life counterpart and can be found here. Gallery Yoylecity.jpg|Yoyle City Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 9.06.07 PM.png|Bottom of the summit Screen Shot 2013-08-26 at 12.13.18 PM.png|Yoyle Mountain Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 10.08.30 PM.png Pencil Falling of Yoyle Needy.jpg|Pencil falls off the Yoyle Needy. Yoyle Needy.PNG|The Yoyle Needy Yoyle City.png Yoyle Stadium.png|Yoyle Stadium Sources Category:Places Category:Yoyleland Category:Yoyle City locations Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Building Category:Articles with featured videos